


a marriage proposal

by orphan_account



Series: shaymien wedding au [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, damien haas crying, supportive friends, wholesome shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien stresses as he prepares to propose to Shayne during an episode of  Try Not To Laugh.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Shayne Topp
Series: shaymien wedding au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739059
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	a marriage proposal

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought, i'm already working on a part two !!  
> follow me on tumblr @softboysmosh

“I have something great planned for today.” Shayne briefly mentioned before they walked into work, it was just a regular day on set, filming another episode of Try Not To Laugh.  
“Oh really, I think mine is pretty great too.” Damien chuckled, discreetly and anxiously touching the extra item inside his pocket. 

The inside jokes between the two and reoccurrence of Damien’s character, Randall, had become a lot more present in recent Smosh videos and were most likely going to be used in the episode they were about to film.

In the past few months, the boys had come out as a couple, it was a shock to some but to the Smosh family it really wasn’t. Behind the scenes, Damien and Shayne were always holding hands and being very mushy with one another. During Wild West, Courtney once found them fast asleep cuddling in the same bed. Keith once found them kissing in the old Smosh Games office, and Ian once saw Shayne grab Damien’s butt during a photo shoot. 

As they got closer to filming, the more nervous Damien had gotten. Of course, nobody knew what he was about to do, and he wasn’t sure if he should tell anyone, so he sucked in the fear and decided he’d talk to Tommy later. 

“Hey babe,” Shayne smiled meeting Damien in the hallway, “Hey, I was wondering if you were free to help me with that script?”  
“I’d love to but I-” Damien couldn’t come up with a reason why he couldn’t help so he gave Shayne a kiss on the cheek and quickly walked into the break room. 

“Is he avoiding me?” Shayne mumbled to himself, Courtney who had seen the entire interaction go down, gave him a shrug and a pat on the shoulder before walking off too. 

It happened again after the couple had finished filming a Smosh Games video, as soon as they were satisfied with the episode, Damien muttered about having to do something and ran out of the room.

“Hey Tommy, can I talk to you?” Damien asked coming up to his desk, his hands were clearly shaking and starting to sweat.  
“Yeah, of course, is everything okay?” Tommy replied, quickly saving the video he was working on and took Damien into the break room. 

“Uh, I’m going to propose.”  
“Oh my god, Damien! When?”  
“Uh,” Damien looked at the clock on his phone, “In two and an half hours.”  
“Wait, you’re proposing during Try Not To Laugh?”  
“Yeah, oh my god, am I crazy?” Damien brought his hands to his head as he began to rethink his plan. 

Tommy Bowe was one of the most supportive people in the Smosh family but at this moment he was laughing? Damien stared at the confident man in front of him with the most puzzled and anxiety ridden expression painted upon his face.  
“Damien, you aren’t crazy!” Tommy placed a hand on Damien’s shoulder. “Shayne is going to love it,”  
“But what if he doesn’t want me to propose on camera, what if he wants-” he trailed off.  
“Hun, he is going to love it, I promise.” Tommy reiterated. 

At lunch, the Smosh squad decided to go out for food, of course, ‘going out’ just meant going to In-And-Out. Damien and Shayne ordered their burgers and fries, and walked back to the Mythical-Smosh office. They went on with their normal banter before Shayne dropped a difficult question, “Are you avoiding me for some reason?” 

“Baby Boy, no. I’m just really nervous for the bit I've got planned for today, that’s all.”  
“Oh okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m kind of worried you’re going to hate it.”  
“Dames, your bits are amazing, I promise I am going to love it.” Shayne paused and pressed a kiss to Damien’s lips. 

Arriving at the smoffice, the boys shared another kiss before going their separate ways. Damien met up with Tommy and Sarah in the break room in order to tell them his plan. 

“Okay so, Sarah. I was wondering if we could have Shayne be the last person in the hot seat.” 

“Sure but why?”  
“I’m planning on proposing.”  
“Damien! That’s amazing!”  
“Yeah, I am just really scared.”  
Tommy butted in, “What is there to be scared of?”  
“Guys, I don’t know if I can do this.” Damien pulled the square box out of his pocket, and looked at the diamond ring glistening in the light inside.

“Damien,you’ve been together since Wild West and been best friends since So Random. Shayne loves you. There is nothing to be afraid of.”  
“W-What if he says no?” 

Sarah comfortingly placed a hand on his shoulder, “Damien, he loves you so much, how could he say no?”  
“Sarah, I don’t want to lose him.” Damien started to cry. 

“Oh hun, everything is going to work out perfectly.” Sarah assured him.  
“I just- I just, I don’t know, Sarah. I know that it’s probably going to be just fine but there’s this little voice in the back of my head telling me that everything is going to be terrible.” Damien began to dry his eyes as Shayne happened to walk into the break room. 

“Dames, baby.” Shayne approached his crying boyfriend and two friends, “Are you okay?” Shayne wrapped his arms around Damien’s torso. Damien took this time to breathe in Shayne’s comforting smell, the scent of his cologne already began to calm him down.  
“I’m okay, just anxiety.” Damien spoke weakly.  
“You sure,” Shayne stared into Damien’s eyes with so much love it filled Damien’s heart.  
“I promise.”  
“Come ‘ere.” Shayne smiled, cupping Damien’s cheek and pulling him into a kiss. 

“I love you,”  
“I love you too, Dames.” Shayne said, grabbing an apple from the fridge, he gave Damien a loving look and walked out of the room. 

On the set of Try Not To Laugh, Damien rubbed his hands together awkwardly while he waited for the cameras to start rolling. Everyone was standing around the stool in the middle of the stage, all having short conversations with each other. Olivia and Courtney were chattering about something they’d seen on Tik Tok, while Shayne, Ian and Damien were making short conversations about whatever came to their minds. 

“Okay is everyone ready?” Sarah asked, earning some nods and thumbs up from the cast. 

“Three, two, one,” the individual filming on the main camera counted down. 

“Hey guys! What’s up and welcome back to another Try Not To Laugh time!” Courtney introduced the video, “Try Not To Laugh time!’ 

Shayne then explained the basic rules of the game while the rest of the cast was smiling and making random movements with their arms. 

Everyone went behind the curtain to change into various costumes for their jokes. During round one, Olivia was in the hot seat and Courtney was the first person to perform a bit. She told a series of dad jokes all with the theme of garden gnomes. The jokes weren’t funny per say but Courtney donned a tall red hat and fake beard, and whenever she told another joke, she would pull out a printed picture of a gnome from her bra. By the end, Olivia had laughed, “How many gnomes do you have in there?” she yelled with water dribbling from her mouth.

Round two, Ian came out wearing a large pink dress and carrying a baby doll with X’s over its eyes, “I was going to tell a dead baby joke. But I decided to abort.” He then proceeded to dropkick the baby doll across the set, somehow landing it successfully over the divider and even managing to hit Shayne on the head in the process.  
Damien was on the hot seat third, Shayne told the bit he’d prepared specifically for Damien.  
Shayne wasn’t wearing anything special apart from a blue coloured baseball cap when he walked up to Damien to perform his bit, “Okay so uh, hi.” Shayne began in a timid voice. 

“Guess what?” Shayne asked, and Damien shrugged his shoulders. 

“No, you have to guess.” Shayne said in a school girl voice with a playful laugh. 

Damien gestured to the water in his mouth, “Fine.” Shayne sighed. 

“So I just got a call from my doctor, good news I don't have chlamydia. But bad news, I am pregnant and I’m not sure if it's yours. I-I am sorry, I don’t know what happened! I just-” Shayne’s utter randomness and quick tone change caused Damien to laugh, sharply spitting out his water.

“No! How could you?” Damien joked as he rubbed the water from his mouth. Shayne kissed him on the cheek, earning a brief ‘aw’ from Sarah before going back behind the curtain so the next person could try and make his boyfriend laugh. 

Round four, Ian was on the stool, showing off the Smosh water bottle to the camera before Olivia came to tell her joke. She wore a neon green jumpsuit, sunglasses and carried an umbrella. 

From off to the side, Tim read off of the phone she handed to him earlier, “Once upon a time, there lived a girl who lived on the planet, Morpojorpus.” Olivia strolled around the area, looking around the set. “She was blind, even though she was blind, she made friends with all the animals on the planet.” 

Before the episode started, Olivia had placed a couple stuffed animals on the keyboard for the bit, Olivia had her eyes closed behind the sunglasses as she tried to find the plush toys and piano. Accidentally pressing down on the keys as she found the stuffies, Ian started laughing and spit out his water. Although Olivia had messed up her joke, she still managed to get Ian to laugh and that was a success in her book.

The final round, as requested by Damien in secret, was Shayne. Courtney, Ian and Olivia had already told their jokes, all managing to get Shayne to laugh. 

“Okay, Damien, whenever you're ready!” one of the producers called. 

Damien’s heart started racing and his breath got shaky, “Shit,” he whispered to himself.

Tommy had snuck backstage behind the curtain, “You’ve got this, buddy!”  
He gave Damien a smile and a pat on the shoulder. Damien took in a deep breath before walking out as one of his characters. 

Damien pulled up a stool beside Shayne, “One, please,” he spoke in a nasally voice. 

“I tell you what, buddy! I’ve been talking to my boyfriend for a day and a half, turns out he's a tuba I filled with clam chowder! I wanted to add a ring and make him my husband, you know?” Shayne immediately burst out laughing, water shooting out of his mouth. Shayne jumped up from the stool and leaned up against the divider.

Damien quickly got down on one knee, with the ring box held delicately between his fingers. Screams and cheers could be heard from the peanut gallery behind the camera, Shayne turned around to see what everyone was freaking out over. 

Before him was Damien Haas, the love of his life, down on one knee.

“I’m so confused, Wait, is this really happening, is this part of the bit? If this is part of the bit, I will dump you so hard.”  
“No please, Shayne. This is really happening okay? Iit's not part of the bit. This is real, I promise.” 

“Okay, um, here goes, Shayne, I love you. I love how smart you are, I love how beautiful you are. I love your face and I love your weird yelling. I love your butt, I really love your butt, god. I really should have written this down first,” Damien laughed. 

“No, no, keep going.” Shayne encouraged, at this point he was already tearing up. 

“I love how kind you are, I love how you managed to finish college while doing this job. I love that love my cats. I love how funny you are. I love you so much. I am not sure if I will ever be able to tell you just how I completely and utterly adore you, Shayne. You are my world, you make my days brighter, waking up beside you is like a dream come true. I want to do that with you for the rest of my life. So,” Damien paused, taking a deep breath. 

“Shayne Topp, will you marry me?”  
“Damien Haas, I will marry you.” 

Damien slid the ring on Shayne’s finger before wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning in for a kiss. Of course, they’d kissed thousands of times before this but this wasn’t just a simple peck. Both boys put all their love and devotion for each other into it, everything they wouldn’t be able to express through words into it. 

Of course, they weren’t alone, they were standing in the middle of the studio with their colleagues and friends all watching. Cheers could be heard from all over the filming studio, behind the camera people were clapping and happily tearing up at the event that had just unfolded. 

Sarah was recording it on her phone, Olivia was crying while Matt and Ian were so happy cheering for their friends as if they were at a wrestling match. 

Courtney was contentedly watching her friends from afar, she was so happy for them and how far they’d come. Three years ago, she remembers finding the boys sharing a bed during Wild West and they had begged her to not tell anyone what she had seen. 

Soon, they remembered they were still on camera, Courtney came on to congratulate her newly engaged friends and to close out the video. 

“Great work, everybody! Congrats to my boys! Aren’t they cute? Look at them,” the camera zoomed in on the boys, still present in the conclusion of the video but Damien had his head rested slightly on Shayne’s shoulder. 

“Well, thank you so much for watching, make sure to go give our boys some love on their social media, bye!” Courtney dramatically waved to the camera, pulling two of her closest friends into a tight hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, guys.”

After the cameras had been shut off, Ian made sure that nobody would post about the ‘Shaymien engagement’ until the Try Not To Laugh episode was uploaded, “Congrats, guys. So who’s taking the other’s last name?” he chuckled before heading out of the studio. 

“I think Damien Topp has a nice ring to it,” Shayne suggested, “Oh really? I think Shayne Haas sounds better.” 

Chuckling, Shayne brought his lips to Damien’s once again before more of their friends came to say how proud they were of the couple and how excited they were for the wedding. 

Tommy was one of the last of their close friends to give them a hug and express just how happy he was for them.

“Damien, I told you he would say yes,” Tommy smiled, “I can’t believe how worried I was earlier.” Damien replied, biting his lip. 

“Wait, Dames, was that why you were crying earlier?”  
“Yeah,” he paused, “I was scared you’d say no?”  
“Oh babe, I love you so much, I could never say no. And I didn’t, see.” Shayne moved his hand with the ring on it in Damien’s view earning a chuckle from him.  
“I love you so freaking much.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
